Maybeck's Awesomeness
by aly-owl2
Summary: During a uneventful night crossed over, Maybeck suggests a game of Truth or Dare. Maybeck dares Finn to write about his awesomeness. But when Finn finds a loophole to the dare, things get a little strange.


**A/N: Hey! So, this is my first fanfiction story to be posted. :) My friend and I came up with this the other day, and she wanted me to post this to fanfiction, so I did. Haha, so I hope you like it! **

It was a normal day. As far as normal goes for Finn, but pretty normal. He went to sleep. Crossed over into the Magic Kingdom, and met up with the other DHI's. Everything was pretty quiet with the Overtakers for the most part, so that didnt need their attention. All of them suggested different things to do, but they had already done most of them. But then there was one suggestion from Maybeck that caught their attention. "How about truth or dare?" he had said, a mischevious smile on his face.

"We've never done that before..." Charlene shrugged. "Why not?"

"Because Maybeck suggested it." Philby said. Maybeck gave him a quick glare.

"We have nothing else to do, so let's do it!" Jess said.

"Fine," Finn grumbled. He had a feeling that this might not turn out so good. But everyone wanted to play, so he just went along with it.

* * *

Finn's Blog

Hey there. I'm being forced to do this. Well, _dared_. By Maybeck to be precise. So now I have to write about his... _"awesomeness"_. You see, it was either that, or kiss Amanda. I seriously think Maybeck's out to get me. But _anyways..._ this is a really weird dare. Wait one second, I'm going to text Maybeck about this.

_Finn: Maybeck, do I _really _have to write about your 'awesomeness'?_

_Maybeck: yea. i dared u._

_Finn: i understand THAT, but why you're awesomeness?_

_Maybeck: I need someone to do the hard job._

_Finn: ok, but what if i dont do it?_

_Maybeck: then you have to kiss Amanda. Like I said before. Oh, and u might get a surprise from some snakes. haha._

_Finn: ok, then... _

So, looks like I'm stuck doing this job. So, here goes. Wait... I have an idea...

Maybeck's "Awesomeness"

1. It will get you into TONS of trouble.

2. Will make you kiss someone he says you 'like'.

3. Will always backfire.

4. Is stupid.

5. Will make you write about him.

6. Is prideful and sarcastic.

7. Will blackmail you whenever he feels like it.

8. Can't say his true feelings about Charlene. (That's right, Maybeck. haha.)

9. Is secretly afraid of Jess.

10. Doesn't know about loopholes... (*snicker*)

So there you have it, Maydork. Ten things about your "awesomeness"! Hope you enjoyed! Haha!

* * *

After Finn published this for Maybeck on the internet, Finn got a text from Maybeck.

_Maybeck: DUDE!_

_Finn: it isn't my fault i'm able to find loopholes. you didn't say if i had to write anything good or bad._

_Maybeck: ... youre going to get it, WHITMAN._

_Finn: we'll see about that..._

_Maybeck: what's that supposed to mean, whitman!_

_Finn: exactly what it says._

_Maybeck: but that makes no sense!_

_Finn: it does if you know what it means._

_Maybeck: ... im gonna get you back._

_Finn: we'll see about that..._

_Maybeck: DUDE! AGAIN!_

_Finn: ... wow maybeck..._

* * *

A few minutes later, after Maybeck was done texting Finn, Maybeck got another text message.

_Charlene: maybeck?_

_Maybeck: wat? why r u txting me?_

_Charlene: have you read #8 about yourself?_

_Maybeck: #8...?_

_Charlene: yep._

_Maybeck: WHAT!_

_Charlene: So... is it true?_

_Maybeck: WHY WOULD IT BE TRUE?_

_Charlene: i dont know. ask finn._

_Maybeck: you REALLY think i like you?_

_Charlene: well..._

_Maybeck: ..._

_Charlene: awwwwwww! you do! thats sooo sweet!_

_Maybeck: ... dont tell finn this, but im going to kill him tonight._

_Charlene: then i'll see you in jail tomorrow._

_Maybeck: !_

_Charlene: bye, lovr boy._

_Maybeck: ..._

"I'm so getting Finn back for this. He's dead!" Maybeck said to himself.

* * *

Finn's Blog

So, turns out this is kinda entertaining. By the way, #11 for Maybeck is that he doesn't get _anything_. Haha! Jokes on him. Well, hopefully finding loopholes in Maybeck's plan wont get me killed. So, if you see Maybeck around the street with ANY kind of weapon yelling "Where's Finn? He's SO dead!", don't tell him where I am, ok? Because I _really_ dont wanta to die at fifteen. Seriously. CALL THE COPS. Ok? Thanks.

-Finn


End file.
